His Princess
by ArtisticLullaby
Summary: AU. The "Million Dollar Daughter" and one of the city's biggest gang leaders lead a very secret life apart from the lives they had to lead to keep up appearances. How long can they last? CM Punk/OC with some Cody Rhodes/OC. Rated for language.
1. Secret Lovers

The saying "Opposites Attract" was an accurate statement, especially when it came to them. He was a guy in a gang, while she was a mob Princess. The leader of a well known underground weapons trading group, shacking it up with the "Million Dollar Daughter". If his men knew about this, he'd be through, and if her family found out who he was, he'd be d_ead_. Floating about, chained to bricks at the bottom of the ocean.

But none of that seemed to matter when he was with her. Her smile lit up his world, while her laugh chased all his troubles away. Her touch soothed even his worst pains, and when they kissed her felt the sparks and saw the fireworks behind his eyelids. The way she always seemed to know just what he needed, whether it was talking for hours while cuddled up on the couch in the secret apartment they had together, or encouraging him to fuck her senseless, she was there and ready to satisfy. In return, he did the same. He kept her safe and made sure that she was protected at all times. He may not get to see her every night, but he got to talk to her on the nights where he couldn't see her for whatever reason. The sound of her voice always soothed him. Dare he use a metaphor like this, but she was his drug, and he was hopelessly addicted.

"Hey, Punk?"

"Yes, doll?" She smiled and placed a headband on his head.

"Happy Halloween." She grinned as he felt the little horns on his head and smiled at her.

"Am I Satan?"

"You're cute."

"Am I?"

"Yes." She pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight to his chest as their lips moved in a slow harmony.

"You're fabulous." He murmured against her lips and she smiled.

"You're fantastic. Thank you for not being fussy about the headband."

"You know I'll do anything within reason to make you happy." There was a knock on the door and he sighed. "Stay out of sight." She nodded and he made his way to the door while she ducked into the kitchen. He checked the peephole and sighed. "It's just trick or treaters."

"Figured as much." She breathed out, carrying their big bowl of candy to the door. He saw that she was also wearing devil horns and an orange pumpkin tshirt underneath her black zip up hoodie. He opened the door and they both smiled down at the kids before she dropped a couple pieces into each of the three buckets before shutting the door and placing the bowl on the table by the door. "Are you going to be jumpy all night?"

"I'm being cautious. There's nothing wrong with that." He defended, tucking a piece of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

"I appreciate it. Let's watch the movie, okay?" He nodded and hopped over the back of the couch, but her phone rang on the counter.

"Who is it?"

"Cody." She answered the phone and Punk rolled his eyes at the tone she used with him. "Hey, hon."

_"Hey, doll. Where are you? Your brother said you'd be at the party and I got worried because you're not."_

"I got tied up with a friend who needed my help." Phil snorted and she lightly smacked him upside his head.

_"A...friend? Is it a guy?"_

"What do you care? We're not actually dating." Phil smirked at the attitude in her tone. His princess was a feisty one.

_"Yeah, well I look like you're standing me up and I don't appreciate it, Ari."_

"Just tell them I got sick and wanted you to have a good time."

_"Are you coming to __**our**__ apartment tonight?"_

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Ari, invite him over." Punk called and she looked at him like he had grown a third eye.

"You're kidding."

"He's your best friend and I want to meet him."

"Phil, you've got to be-"

_"Phil __**Br**_**_ook_**_**s**__?" Cody asked lowly and Ari sighed. "Ariana do you know what this could do to the-"_

"Don't lecture me Cody. I'm trusting you here. You owe me anyways. Just come over and meet him. He's not a bad guy."

_"Text me your address and I'll be over."_

"Alright." She hung up and sent the text before hopping over the couch and resting her head in Phil's lap. "I wish I understood why you just did that."

"You told him who I was."

"He was going to know who you were regardless, the second he walked through the fucking door. You've got a one of a kind face, not to mention that he remembers your face when your guys went rogue and jumped him, then took him to your hideout."

"I apologized."

"I know." She reached up and cupped his cheek. "I just- I already ask a lot of Cody, since he's my main line of defense, and I don't want to break him."

"Why does he owe you?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Is it sexy?"

"No, it's business." She stated curtly, and he knew instantly to back off. They didn't discuss their separate lives, because that wasn't why they were together. They loved each other for being the people that they were despite their activities.

* * *

**How's that for a first chapter? I'll most likely be updating this every Monday, but it all depends on school and such. So, yeah. Leave reviews, please and thank you!**


	2. Are we totally fucked?

They watched TV in silence, until a knock sounded on the door, and they both got up. He checked the peephole and gave her a nod, letting her know that she could open the door.

"Hey, Cody."

"Ari, what the hell is going on?"

"First off, did anybody follow you?" Phil asked from the kitchen and Cody shook his head.

"I told everyone that I was coming to take care of her, nobody left as I did and nobody followed me here." He stated as he grabbed a mini Hershey bar from the bowl by the door. "Ari."

"Codes, I know. If my dad found out he'd go on a rampage. But I love him, Cody. Just like you love that stripper who has a kid, but you can't tell anybody about. Now we're even, and we'll stay even." Cody sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright. I'll keep this secret. But you know how your brother gets when he feels like we're keeping things from him."

"As far as Ted is concerned, /we're/ together," She pointed between the two of them. "and what goes on in our relationship, is none of his business."

Phil was impressed. It was no secret that Ariana was a smart cookie, everyone just thought that she wasn't because of who she happened to be related to.

"You're right." He mumbled before he turned to Phil and stuck out his hand. "Cody Rhodes."

"Phill Brooks." The men shook hands before releasing and Ariana didn't miss Phil wiping his hands on his jeans.

"All I ask is that you take care of her."

"That's all I want to do." Ariana looked between the two before jumping Cody in a hug.

"Thank you so much, Codes."

"Anything to make you happy. You're my best friend, Ari Rae."

"Your middle name is Rae?" Phil asked and Ariana nodded as Cody set her down.

"What were you two doing before I got here?"

"Watching the horror movie marathon. Halloween 4 just started from what it looks like." Phil informed and Cody grinned.

"My favorite out of all of them."

"We can hang out." The two hopped over the couch as a knock sounded on the door. Ariana made her way to it and both men turned to watch.

"Peephole." Cody whispered and she nodded.

"If it's not trick or treaters, don't answer it." She looked through the peephole and didn't recognize who was at the door. They weren't trick or treaters, so she backed away from the door and Phil instantly rose and looked through the peephole. He pushed Ariana behind him and opened the door slowly, quickly slipping outside and shutting the door behind him.

"Does that happen often?" Cody asked and Ariana shook her head as she made her way to the couch. "How long have you been together?"

"A little over a year."

"Nice. How'd you two meet?"

"When Ted and I had to come get you. He slipped a note in my pocket inviting me to a safe lunch and I accepted, and then I fell in love. He's a really nice guy once you get passed the fact that he's technically the enemy."

"I'll give him a chance. For you." Cody promised, cupping her cheek and she smiled. "He makes you happy, so he can't be that bad of a guy, since you're a good judge of character." She nodded and he went back to the movie while she got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Want anything to drink?"

"Got any booze?"

"Nope." She popped the 'p', knowing that Cody hated that.

"Fuck. Uhm...what do you have?"

"Water, juice, and soda."

"Toss me a soda."

"I'll bring you a soda, since I'm not letting you fuck up Phil's couch." She teased, bringing him a Pepsi as the door opened and Phil stepped in. "Everything alright, babe?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." She rose an eyebrow at his tone, but let it go. She'd ask him about it later. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as Cody's phone rang.

"It's Ted. What's up man?...dude, calm down...yes, I'm with her...you're in our house? What the fuck, man?... Talk to your brother, Ari." She took the phone from him and sighed.

"Yes, Teddy?" She tried using a sweet tone, but to no avail. Ted was pissed.

_"Where the fuck are you?"_

"Why the fuck does it matter how Cody and I down time together?" Both Cody and Phil's eyes widened at her tone. She never took a tone like that with Ted.

_"I'm worried about you. That's all."_

"Yeah, well, I'm fine. We'll talk about this during lunch tomorrow, Ted."

_"Noon?"_

"Noon. Bye." She hung up on him and handed her phone back to Cody. "We have until noon tomorrow to come up with a concrete lie as to why both our cars were gone and we weren't home." She informed Cody and he sighed.

"Well, we could say that we went to a haunted house and I made an appearance at the party so we wouldn't seem rude?"

"That would require us going home tonight, Codes."

"Shit. You're more than welcome to help, Phil." Cody offered and Phil nodded.

"I'm thinking, don't you worry your pretty face." Cody rolled his eyes at Phil's statement and Ariana leaned more into him as he pressed a kiss to her head.

It was five in the morning. The trio had spent hours trying to come up with a hole-free alibi, but to no success. Ari had fallen asleep like an hour ago, Phil was rubbing her side and looking at his phone, while Cody leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

"That's it. We're fucked." Cody mumbled tiredly, smacking the table, jolting Ariana out of her siesta.

"Huh?" She mumbled, looking between the two men as Phil gave her side a gentle pat.

"You're not fucked. We've still got seven hours." Phil reasoned, and Cody sighed.

"How exactly are we not totally fucked, up the ass, six ways 'til Sunday?" Cody asked and Phil's eyes widened at Cody's word choice.

"Interesting choice of words, Cody." Phil muttered and Cody rolled his eyes.

"I like you, yet I hate you." Cody muttered and Ariana smiled.

"How about a romantic surprise?"

"We're not having a threesome." Both men stated and Ariana's eyes widened.

"Fuck you both. That's not what I meant. I meant, we tell Ted that I slipped away because it's technically our anniversary weekend for a romantic surprise? It'd explain our staggered departure times, and why both our cars were gone."

"Where are we sleeping? A field?" Cody asked, skepticism flooding his tone. "Because you know that _he'd_ know we should have hotel receipts. Or credit card purchases."

"Shit, you're right." She muttered, pressing her face into Phil.

"What part of romantic didn't you two grasp? Stargazing is apparently a really romantic thing, these days."

"You're a genius, Phil." She said, looking up at him. He smiled down at her and kissed her head before looking across the table at Cody. "That good with you?"

"It's _almost_ foolproof. There's only one problem." Cody stated and the couple stared at him.

"What's that?" Ariana asked and Cody looked into her eyes.

"You hate getting dirty. Why would we lay in a field?"

"We could have laid on one of the cars and slept in the backseat." Both cringed that the thought and Phil chuckled.

"It's officially foolproof." Cody stated with a yawn and the couple yawned, too. "Can I crash on your couch?"

"Yeah. What time are we heading back to our house?"

"Eleven. That way we can both shower and change and meet Ted on time."

"Alright. G'night, Codes."

"Night, Ari and Phil." Cody called as he flopped over the back of the couch and the couple stood, Phil wrapping his arms around Ariana as they walked down the hallway into their bedroom.

"What an eventful night, Punkers." She yawned, taking off her jacket and tshirt and picking up her pajamas from the floor.

"Oh, I know, Princess. Who know me formally meeting your best friend would end up like this?" He asked with a chuckle and she smiled as she slid into her pajama bottoms and he tossed her his tshirt. He had put on his pajama bottoms and joined her in the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"I love you, Punk."

"I love you, too, Princess. I'll get you up at ten thirty so that you can wake up before you have to drive."

"I appreciate it."

* * *

**I know I said Monday's, but I had this part done already so why not, right? **


	3. Breakfast, Lunch and more Punk? What?

As promised, Phil made sure that his Princess was up at ten thirty, and managed to fix up a small breakfast for her and Cody before she came out in a pair of jeans and his old Ramones tshirt. It looked better on her than it ever did on him, anyways.

"Good morning, Punkers." She greeted with a smile, despite the fact that she and Cody had to pull off the lie of their lives in less than two hours.

"Morning, Princess. Wanna wake up sleeping beauty? I made you guys breakfast before I had to head out." He informed her and she smiled, but then remembered what had happened last night.

"Did something happen?" She asked and the face he made concerned her greatly. "Who was here last night?"

"I'm going to call you tonight. Two thirty seven am on the nose. I'll explain everything, okay?"

"Two thirty seven?"

"On the nose. Don't come here tonight. Stay at your place with Cody."

"Phil, I don't understand."

"That's because I haven't explained it to you, Ari. Don't worry, Princess. Everything, as far as our relationship is concerned, is fine." She nodded and he kissed her softly. "Wake up Cody and eat your breakfast. Drive safe, remember your story."

"Alright."

"I love you, Princess."

"I love you, too, Punkers." She managed to steal his lips in one more kiss before he pulled away and headed out the door.

"You two are so sweet to each other, I think I have diabetes." Cody mumbled as he sat up and rolled over the back of the couch and onto his feet. "But seriously, Princess and Punkers? That's pretty close to the Princess and the Pauper."

"It's the Prince and the Pauper, dumbass. Phil made us breakfast."

"Whatever, bitch. I think I'll marry Phil, instead."

"Phil and I aren't getting married...any time soon. Besides, what about Layla and Scotty?"

"Fuck."

"We should all totally go camping." Ariana suggested and Cody laughed as he cut open his omelette.

"Ari, you don't get dirty. You never have, and probably never will unless your dad specifically requires it of you like he did the last time."

"I never want to sink a floater again." She whined and he shook his head with a grin.

"Me neither. Happy anniversary, Ari."

"Happy anniversary, Codes."

* * *

The couple walked into the restaurant their family owned and Cody adjusted the collar of his shirt.

"We're here to meet Ted." Cody informed the host, who looked confused.

"Mr. DiBiase isn't here at the moment, but would you like to be seated while you wait for him to arrive?" Cody looked to Ariana, who nodded.

"Sounds good. Our usual table is free, I hope?"

"Of course, Mr. Rhodes, Ms. DiBiase." The host assured, picking up two menus and leading the "couple" to their usual table in the back corner. It was a rounded booth and Cody slid in first before assisting Ariana into the booth. They ordered a pitcher of water and Cody wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close.

"Your cologne smells good." She murmured into his ear and he smirked.

"It was a Christmas present from you."

"I know, Ari." He smiled as Ted approached.

"Wow, Mr. Tardy pants. Cody and I were on time."

"Two minutes? Really, Ari?" Ted laughed as he slid into the booth and the three looked at their menus. "So where were you two last night?"

"It's our anniversary weekend, so we were stargazing and sleeping in our car." Ariana stated, not looking up from her menu.

"How lame."

"It's not what you do, it's who you do it with." Cody defended and Ariana nodded, feeling Cody take her hand in his.

"I couldn't have said it any better." She agreed, looking up at her brother with a smile. "Is anything new with you?"

"Not really. Are you two ready to order?"

"We get the same thing every time, Ted." Ariana said as she set her menu down and Cody did the same. "Nothing else looks good but Alfredo."

* * *

Lunch with Ted went quite well, and she was sitting with Ted and Cody in her father's office.

"You three certainly look dapper and well rested. I heard you weren't feeling well, Ari, hope you're doing better."

"It was a lie for me and Cody to have a romantic anniversary thing, but Ted ruined it."

"Theodore."

"Dad, I was worried." Ted tried to defend himself, but their father wasn't having it.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, I need you three to run a negotiation. We have one of Punk's men and he'll be here with one other guy. Only one. We agreed no weapons and we'll do this peacefully, just like when they nabbed Cody."

"Why are we doing this peacefully? Punk has been a thorn in our side for the longest, and-"

"Because that's what he did when his men went rogue and took Cody. We're in the exact situation, Ted, we'll extend the same respect. Punk and his crew haven't stepped on our toes for the past three months. We've stayed out of their way, and they've stayed out of ours."

"Why don't we propose a deal to Punk and his merry men?" Cody asked and Ariana stared at him from where she sat on the arm rest of his chair.

"Ari, when Punk gets here, bring him to my office, but take him to see his friend first so he knows that his guy is okay."

"Yes, sir." She murmured, getting up and making her leave. Ted and Cody watched her curiously as she left.

"I'm gonna go check on her. She's been acting weird lately." Cody mumbled and exited the office, seeing her texting somebody rapidly on a phone that didn't look like hers.

_Must've been a gift from Phil so her cell couldn't be traced to show that she contacts him regularly._ Cody mused to himself as he approached her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. They had to be really lovey dovey at family functions, for the sake of keeping up appearances and keeping their own individual secrets.

"Does he know?" Cody murmured, releasing her and taking her hand in his as they walked through the many halls of the DiBiase manor that the two secretly joked was like the TARDIS in Doctor Who, since it was much bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. They reached the foyer and were surprised to see that Phil was already there, a taller man stood beside him by the front door, and flanking the two were Stephen Farrely and Randy Orton, two members of the "family". Cody noticed the way that Ariana looked at Phil, and he wasn't sure if they'd be able to tone down the obvious passion with their gaze.

* * *

**I feel like this chapter was kind of rushed, but whatever, y'know? Please leave a review, even if its just one word. I just want to know that people are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing this. **

**Until next time,**

**Alex. **


	4. That's Not My Name

"Punk, always a pleasure to see you again." Ariana stated with a sarcastic edge and Cody glared at the two, all for the sake of keeping up appearances. "Randy, Sheamus, where's the guy who wasn't supposed to be taken, taken to?"

"He's comfortably locked in a guest bedroom on the second floor."

"I'll take the key, Cody and I can handle this from here."

"Are ye sure, Miss DiBiase?"

"Quite sure, Sheamus." Cody answered and the two walked off, Randy placing the key in Cody's free hand. Ariana and Phil made slightly awkward eye contact, to which she tugged Cody towards the staircase. "If you two would just follow us, and please don't break anything." Cody spoke snidely and Ariana looked back at Phil, who stayed one step behind her.

"Can I help you, Princess?" He asked and she rolled her eyes, looking forward as they reached the top of the staircase and saw John standing guard outside the door.

"Good morning, Ariana, Cody."

"Morning John." The "couple" greeted in unison before John took his queue to leave and Cody unlocked the door and the four saw Colt lounging on the bed watching The Price is Right.

"You OK, Colt?" Phil called and Colt gave a thumbs up.

"Can I be kidnapped by the mafia more often?" Ariana rolled her eyes, but grabbed Phil before he could enter the room.

"What, Princess?"

"My father would like to have a word with you in private, now that you know that your friend is okay."

"Take me to him, dollface. Wade, stay with Colt." She rewarded him with a huff before she led him down the stairs and through the many halls to her father's study. She opened the door and saw that Ted had left and her father was ready. He stood from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk as Ariana gave Phil a gentle shove forward. Her father motioned her into the study with a bent finger and she wordlessly complied, shutting the door behind her.

"Ted DiBiase Sr., but you already knew that." He introduced himself, holding out his hand and Phil shook it stiffly.

"Phil Brooks, but you already knew that." Phil mocked, dropping into a chair and Ariana gauged her father's reaction. A smile broke across her father's face, for once it wasn't a cruel or mocking smirk, but an actual smile. "So why is the Princess of the castle in attendance, I thought this was a private meeting?"

"The 'Princess of the castle' is my priority financial and legal advisor."

"I'm not going to press charges because you kidnapped my best friend for no damn reason."

"I want to offer you a business proposition. How difficult is it for you to traffic your weapons?"

"Not very, now that I figured out a low-key system."

"How does immunity sound?"

"Like shit if it'll cost me more than thirty five percent of my profits." Ted laughed and Ariana looked at him as if he'd gone insane.

"I like you, you've got balls, kid. How does a truce between my group and yours sound?"

"Isn't this the part in the movie where you schedule a sit in between your 'family' and my crew, and then you arrange for everyone to be killed?"

"But this isn't The Godfather. All I'm saying is that we haven't been in each other's way lately, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Fine. One condition."

"What's that?"

"I get to take the Princess out to dinner." Ariana's eyes widened and she looked between her secret boyfriend and her father.

"What about Cody?" She interjected and her father shrugged.

"Cody is a big boy, he can take one for the team."

"So, we have a deal?"

"We have a deal."

"I'll pick you up at friday night at seven, Princess." Phil said with a wink and Ariana rolled her eyes.

"Where?"

"Some high end place, you can set up reservations, right Teddy?" Phil asked with a smirk and she rose an eyebrow. "I'll even dress up for you, Princess." He winked at her and she huffed once again. "The more you huff and puff, the more I like you." Phil stated with a smirk, twirling a lock if her dirty blonde hair around his finger. She could smell his Irish Spring body wash, and she wanted to jump his bones right there, because the blunt disregard for her father being right in front of them was turning her on.

"I've got your reservations covered." Her father stated in an attempt to steal the enemy's attention away from his daughter.

"Good to hear. I'll see you Friday at seven, Princess." Phil said, not removing his gave from the Million Dollar Daughter.

"My name is Ariana."

"I like Princess more. So, big Teddy, is there some sort of contract we should sign?"

"We'll sign it Saturday afternoon over lunch. Bring three of your guys, I'll bring three of mine, and it'll be a nice lunch. Ariana, you'll draw up a contract for me, yes?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent. Pleasure meeting you, Phil. Ariana, show him and his guys the door, and give him your phone number."

"Yes sir." The men shook hands one last time and Phil shut the door behind him before poking her thigh and lightly dragging his finger up and over the curve of her ass before she swatted his hand away.

"You're pushing your luck, Punk."

"You should call me 'sir', how's that sound?"

"No." She dead panned, and he chuckled.

"So, can I get your number?"

"You most certainly cannot." Ted stated bluntly, trying to pry Ariana away from Punk. "Ari-"

"Ted, shut up. Dad said."

"Ariana-"

"Ted, shut up. Your dad said." Phil copied Ariana and she smiled slightly.

"Ari, that's not funny." Ted scolded and she shrugged.

"It's kinda funny."

"Ted!" Their father called and she smirked as Ted muttered a string of curses as he walked back to their father's study. Phil looked at Ariana, seeing her biting her lip.

"That's a naughty habit, Princess."

"And why's that, Punk?" She expected a snarky response, since that's was the tone of their banter for the whole ten minutes they've been together, but she was caught off guard when he gently shoved her against the wall and pinned her wrists to her sides.

"It makes me think of every naughty thing I could do to you in this hallway, and I have half a mind to carry them out." He whispered huskily into her ear and she was majorly turned on by everything he did. They were in _her _house. His enemy's territory. Yet, he was defying all of what she _knew_ was against his better judgement, and she could feel that he was also majorly turned on.

"Right here?" She whispered, blue eyes searching his olive green ones for a sign that he was still sane.

"Right here. Can you imagine the look on your dear old dad's face if he were to walk in on me drilling you into the wall?" She took a deep breath and he leaned in to press his lips against hers, but footsteps down the hall made him pull back and she quickly adjusted herself and tried to control the urge to jump his bones right there. She led him through the halls and they passed by Randy, who knelt down and whispered something into Ariana's ear and she nodded, a small frown gracing her face. Phil had to admit, she was still gorgeous, even when she frowned. Randy kept going down the hall and she led Phil wordlessly out to the foyer, where Cody, Colt, and Wade sat awkwardly.

"I'll be in touch, Princess."

"Quit pushing your luck, Punk."

"Always a pleasure to be in your charming presence, Cody." Phil mocked and Cody rolled his eyes as the trio left.


	5. Crossing Paths

"He'll be in touch?" Cody asked with a raised brow and she shrugged.

"My dad proposed immunity, but Punk said not if it meant losing more than thirty five percent of his profits, then dad offered a truce, Punk agreed on one condition: a date with me Friday night. You should've seen the way he was pushing my dad's buttons, it was incredible that my dad was actually amused by all that shit, and didn't blow a gasket."

"You have a _date _with him Friday night?"

"He's taking me to dinner. Jealous?" She added, seeing Ted enter the foyer.

"Kind of. You're my girlfriend." She mentally cheered, she and Cody were getting too good at covering while Ted was around.

"Take one for the team, Codes. It's one date, and the whole time, I'll be thinking of you." She assured, taking both his hands in hers and he kissed her softly. There was no meaning behind their kiss, other than the need to make it believable for Ted. They pulled apart and she smiled, pulling Cody into a hug.

"Do you two know what just happened?" Ted asked and the two looked at him.

"What?" Cody asked and Ted looked down at Ariana, who only pressed her face into Cody's neck. She knew where the conversation was going, and she didn't like it in the slightest. "What happened?" Cody asked again, frowning at how Ariana was avoiding eye contact with her older brother.

"We've got a hit to handle, all three of us. Dad doesn't want him floating, he wants him buried."

"Who?"

"The Rat." Ariana mumbled into Cody's skin and he sighed, knowing damn well what they needed to do to get to this guy, and that was to put Ariana in harms way, again.

"Ariana, call him." Ted ordered and she nodded, pulling away from Cody and taking the disposable cell phone from her brother's hand. The only phone number in the contacts was the one she needed and she pressed call.

_"Hello?"_

"Alberto. I need, well, you know."

_"I want to hear you say it."_

"I need coke."

_"Atta girl. Meet me at pier 31. Come alone."_

"What time?"

_"One am."_ She sighed and nodded.

"I'll be there." He hung up on her and she handed the phone back to Ted. "Pier 31. One am."

"Let's go survey it. Ari, you may have to be the shooter."

"'Cause I'm a better shot than you?" She asked with a smirk, taking Cody's hand and they got their coats from the coat closet and headed out.

* * *

When the black Mercedes pulled up to the harbor, Phil was a bit confused. Who the hell came out to the docks. When he saw his girlfriend, her pretend boyfriend, and her older brother step out of the car, he was more than confused.

"What the hell?" He muttered, looking to Colt as he moved a box to a better position in the warehouse.

"It's the million dollar kids." Colt said simply, as if Phil were an idiot.

"Yeah, I know that. Why the hell are they _here_?"

"I dunno. Just stay out of their way, and they'll leave. They don't even know that we're here, so we shouldn't let them know that we're here." Phil nodded, giving one last look to his girlfriend, who was clinging to Cody. She wasn't a clingy person, regardless of the situation, so he knew that something was wrong.

* * *

_**'Why were you at the docks?'**_ She read the text over and over again, did Phil's crew work the docks? Was Del Rio part of Phil's crew?

_'Business. Why were you at the docks?'_

_**'Business. Remember, don't come home tonight.'**_

_'I can't regardless...business stuff.'_

_**'I'm still calling at 2:37. I'll leave a voicemail if you don't pick up.'**_

_'I should be able to.'_ He didn't reply and she knew he wouldn't, so she put her phone away and got ready to go to work.

* * *

"Relax, sweetheart. Ted and I will be up top and ready to shoot if anything goes wrong." Cody mumbled and she nodded before her pulled her into a kiss. Ted pulled her away and into a hug before he corrected her ear piece and concealed it with her hair.

"We've got your back, Ari. Know that."

"I know."

"I love you, little sister."

"Love you too, you big teddy bear." She murmured, kissing his cheek before she got into the black Mercedes and drove off. The boys got into another car with Randy playing driver.

* * *

They pulled up to the warehouse and Randy drove off quickly, leaving the boys to set up, but they weren't expecting company.

"What the hell are you doing here?"


	6. An Interesting Development

Ariana stood beneath the streetlight, waiting on Alberto. When he approached with another man by his side, she tensed.

"What happened to 'come alone'? You're not afraid of me, are you, Alberto?" She teased, trying to relive the tension in her body, but she was stunned when Alberto came into light with Phil. The shock on his face was also apparent. Neither were sure that they could shoot a man right in front of the person they loved most.

_"Ari, Punk's guys are here, follow through with the plan since they're here for the same thing." _Ted instructed and she looked up to the warehouse where she saw four rifles ready to shoot.

"I hope you don't mind, Miss DiBiase, I seem to be in high demand."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Phil muttered and she laughed.

"Well, gentlemen, let's get down to business."

To say Phil was shocked when she pulled out a pistol and pressed the silencer to Alberto's head, directly between his eyes, would be a major understatement. He didn't think his Princess had it in her to shoot a man point blank, and the fact that she did, turned him on.

"Do something Punk!"

"Sorry, Del Rio, look's like we're on the different pages." Phil stated calmly, brining out his own gun and pressing it to the Mexican's temple. The fact that he pulled out his own weapons shocker her.

"You're kidding."

"Nope." The couple spoke in unison, and Ariana smirked at Phil.

"You might want to move, darling." She said with a smirk and Phil rose his hand and gun, backing up to stand beside Ariana.

_"Will one of you please shoot him!?"_ Ted shouted and she smirked.

"Go for it, Princess." She nodded, but looked away, because she felt weird shooting a man in front of Phil, so he wrapped his hand around hers and pulled the trigger for her. It was an odd moment for a couple to have together, and he wasn't sure how they'd bring it up in the future. Alberto fell to the ground and Ariana said something, but Phil knew it wasn't directed to him as Cody, Ted, Colt, and Dean came into view.

"So," She called, looking to the men around her. "who's doing clean up?"

"We can make it a team effort?" Colt suggested and Ariana scoffed.

"Fuck that, I don't get dirty."

"You would've been if these guys weren't here." Ted interjected and she flipped him off, taking off her coat and tossing it to Ted, revealing that she was only wearing a tanktop that was tucked into her dark wash jeans.

"Fine then, fuckers. Are we sinking him, or burying him?"

"Burying." All the men stated in unison and she stepped back slightly.

"I'm not touching the dead guy. I'll help dig the hole, but I'm not touching a dead guy again." Ted chuckled at his little sister and Dean muttered something about getting a tarp.

"So, what brings you guys to kill him?" Ted asked as Cody pulled Ariana into his arms and Phil shrugged.

"I don't like drugs, and he's a dealer, so why not?"

"I like you." Ted mumbled to Phil, who smirked.

"I get that a lot."

"So, you guys have the body taken care of, we'll be in the car." Cody asked, looking around before he pulled Ariana away and to the Mercedes. "Aren't you cold?"

"Surprisingly, no." She mumbled as she turned the safety on the gun and tucked it into the waistband of her jeans.

"How're you feeling?"

"Good."

"That's good, sweetheart. Want me to hold you while you sleep?" He added as Ted approached.

"You know I always do, Codes." She murmured softly as he pressed his face into her neck. They necked often, because it was a signal of affection that wasn't kissing, that Ted would accept without getting suspicious.

"Come on, we're going to the ridge."

"Shotgun." Cody called and Ted held his hand out to Ariana for the keys.

"Fuck you, I'm driving."

"I'm the fucking oldest, I'm allowed to pick!"

"It's my fucking car! Ownership trumps seniority, dumbass."

"That is your rule." Cody mumbled, and Ted looked at the two incredulously.

"Seriously? You three are basically trained assassins, and you're fighting over where you sit in the car?" Phil asked and the three faced him as Cody shut the trunk.

"It's the little things, Punk." Ariana called as she walked to the drivers side of the car and opened the door. "The ridge?" She clarified and all of the men nodded. "Who's leading?"

"You can lead the way, Princess." Phil called and she huffed.

"I have a name."

"You told me, and I told you that I preferred Princess. They're like synonyms, _Ariana_."

"You're ridiculous."

"And you're gorgeous."

"She has a boyfriend." Ted cut in and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Ted." The arguing pair said in unison and Ted rose his hands as he got into the backseat of the car and Phil approached her, the two stood with barely a foot between them, and she glared up at him. She could see the amusement in his olive green eyes and inwardly smiled. Their lives were about to get much more fun if this contract went through and they started working together often.

"You're this close to me, why?" She asked and he smirked.

"I wanted to see if I could make you uncomfortable."

"Nice try, I've got nerves of steel."

"Sorry to interrupt, but if you could stop flirting with the Million Dollar Daughter so we can get this done and I can go to bed, I'd appreciate it." Dean called and Phil rolled his eyes at his subordinate and Ariana smirked.

"We're not done here." He stated before he walked to his car and she smirked.

"Can't wait." She called and he shook his head as they both got into their respective vehicles and Ariana started the car.

"What the fuck was that, Ari?" Ted asked and she shrugged.

"He's starting to grow on me." She stated simply and Ted looked to Cody as they drove.

"He's starting to grow on you? Cody, what's your opinion? You are her boyfriend, aren't you?"

"What the fuck, Ted? I know she's my girlfriend, and I love her. But, I do know that she's a grown ass woman and can fight her own battles. I don't need to push myself between her and Punk, because I know that if he makes her uncomfortable, she'd handle it on her own. You need to realize this Ted. She's your baby sister and you practically raised both her and myself, but you need to understand that you did a damn good job raising her, and that she'll be fine without you trying to fight her battles." Cody stated and the DiBiase siblings looked to him in shock as Ariana stopped at a red light.

"Well, shit, man. I never thought about it like that. I guess I am pretty over protective of her, and I'll try to work on that."

"I just shot a man, point blank in the face, and we're on our way to bury him. How the hell did this turn into therapy?" Ariana asked as the light turned green and Cody shrugged as she began driving once again.


	7. What Hesitation?

"Did you seriously follow all of the traffic laws when there's close to nobody on the roads and your family practically owns the city?" Dean asked, a bit frustrated because he hadn't smoked in almost two hours because he's been with Punk and Punk doesn't enjoy smoking.

"Well, driving as if I was on GTA with another car on my tail was going to rise suspicion and the last thing I need is to be technically responsible for you three going to jail because there's a body in your trunk, and it may look like you're chasing me." Ariana stated, looking at the sandy blonde as if he had a couple screws loose.

"Let's get this done, I've got shit to do." He grumbled and she rolled her eyes, popping her trunk open. She and her guys each pulled out a shovel and Punk's guys did the same. They all worked together to dig the hole, and the men lifted the body together and dropped him ever so gracefully into the hole.

"Hey! What are you all doing here!?"

"Shit!" Everyone but Ariana and Phil shouted, they simply pulled out their guns and shot the possible witness. Phil's bullet hit home between the eyes, while Ariana's settled in the heart.

"What the fuck, Ari!?" Ted asked and she shrugged.

"What was our other option, Ted!?"

"I like her!" Dean said with a smirk as she and Phil tossed their guns to the side and he joined them in dragging the witness to the hole.

"We- we could've bought him, probably." Ted stammered as he began helping to fill the hole.

"Dad said no more trying to buy people." She reminded, pushing more dirt into the hole.

* * *

"Hey, Princess." Phil called as Ariana began to walk away and she turned to face him. "A word?" She looked back to Ted, who nodded, and she walked towards the object of her affections, picking up her gun along the way, just like he had. He led her about one hundred feet away and she looked up at him curiously.

"So the 2:37 call?" She asked checking the clock and seeing that it was 2:39.

"I'd change the time, but I don't want to keep you up. You probably have things to do."

"I'll never be too busy for you." She murmured and he smirked.

* * *

"Cody, look at them and tell me what you see?" Ted asked and Cody shrugged from where he leaned against the car and took a swig from his flask.

"I see Ariana talking to Punk."

"Yes. They're talking, not bickering. If she wasn't so happy with you, I'd be all for her dating him."

"Really?"

"No offense, man." Cody shrugged and took another swig.

"None taken. I completely agree. They look cute together." Cody mumbled as the two walked back.

"See ya Friday, Princess." Phil called and she rolled her eyes as she got into the car.

"Wear your best clothes, Punk. Ted, Cody, get in the fucking car." The two men complied, each waving their goodbyes and calling a thank you to Phil and his guys before they drove off.

"So, the Million Dollar Daughter is pretty hot. She just whipped out her piece without hesitation. What I wouldn't do to have her around our base more often, that mouth of hers was fantastic, too. Not just pretty, but-"

"She knew how to use it." Phil cut Dean off, knowing damn well the things Ariana could so with her mouth that Dean would never experience.

"Exactly, man!"

"Get in the car, Ambrose." Phil chuckled and Ambrose complied, Colt having been passed out in the back seat of the car for the last ten minutes.

* * *

The trio pulled into the garage of the DiBiase manor before dispersing into their own cars. Ariana and Ted hugging each other goodnight before she got into Cody's white Mercedes and he drove them to their house.

"You hesitated." Cody murmured and she looked at him.

"Huh?"

"With Del Rio. You hesitated. Never in our lives, have I ever seen you hesitate. What happened?"

"Phil. I was thrown off by his presence, and I wasn't sure what he was doing there."

"But even when you had the gun between his eyes and knew that he was there for the same purpose, you couldn't pull the trigger."

"I wasn't sure how it would affect Phil and I. But I made up for it."

"I'll say. Ted thinks you're nuts." He joked and she laughed as he pulled into their garage and the door lowered behind their car just as Phil called.

"Hello?"

_"I have to know, are you usually quick on the draw, or do you normally hesitate?"_

"The former. You being there threw me off and the last thing I needed was you thinking I was heartless." She muttered, entering the house and slipping her gloves off her hands, Cody right on her tail as she tossed them onto the island counter in their kitchen. They took their shoes off before stepping onto the hardwood of the kitchen/dining room and Cody told Ariana that he was going up to bed as Phil spoke.

_"What an interesting development in our relationship. We killed two men together. Ambrose says that you'd fit in well around here."_

"I bet. What were you going to explain to me this morning?" She asked as she slipped out of her dirt covered jeans and tossed them into the washing machine with Cody's dirt covered clothes and did the same with her tank top while Phil remained silent. "Phil?"

_"I'm trying to think of how to word it, babe, don't worry."_ She nodded as she made her way up the stairs to the bedroom she shared with Cody. He was on the phone with somebody, judging by the smile on his face it was probably Layla, and she quickly pulled on pajama pants and one of Cody's old tshirts before heading back downstairs and curling up in the recliner._ "Okay, I figured it out."_

"Is it something I'm going to flip out over?"

_"Depends. You tend to worry unnecessarily." _

"Yeah, I do. Alright, lay it on me, babe."

_"Last night, Wade and Dean came by because it was an emergency. Seth, one of my runners, got caught up with a gang and they messed him up bad before dropping him on the warehouse doorstep. They came to me to find out what they should do, hospital or steal a doctor for a couple hours."_

"What did you say?"

_"Steal a doctor and pay them off. Shits easier that way." _Ariana nodded, knowing how that went.

"We just hired a doctor to keep around twenty four/seven, y'know?" She said with a yawn and Phil smiled.

_"Somebody's tired."_

"Not too tired to talk to you, though."

"Such a kiss up!" Cody called as he made his way down the stairs, still on the phone.

"Shut up, Cody!" Ariana called as she decided go up the stairs to their bedroom as Phil yawned loudly. "So what was going on that I had to come here, and not home?" She asked as she climbed into bed.

_"Apparently, some of my guys have been getting followed, and I'm afraid that I may be, as well. So I just want you to stay at your place at night until I figure this shit out. I won't be able to see you until Friday, and it kills me, but I'm keeping you safe, which is more important than my happiness."_

"Phil..."

_"Just tell me you'll do it, Ari. Please. I know it'll be hard, baby, but we can do this."_

"I know. Just be careful out there, Phil." She said softly as Cody climbed into bed beside her.

_"You know I will, Princess, you know I will. I love you."_

"I love you too, Punkers. Goodnight."

_"'Night." _She hung up and plugged her phone in, getting comfortable with Cody. He wrapped his arms around her and she nestled into him.

"Thanks Codes."

"I'm here for you, Ari." He assured, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.


	8. Can They Do It?

She woke up to nothing but a note from Cody.

'_Ari,_

_I dunno what's going on, but I figured that you needed your sleep. I'll tell Ted and your dad that you were legitimately not feeling well and needed a couple days. Shower, and if you could change the sheets, that'd be cool. We were covered in dirt last night so the sheets are, too. Breakfast is in the microwave, and Phil sent you something, I guess. That's on the counter.'_

"Thanks Codes." She mumbled aloud before rolling out of bed and pulling the sheets and duvet off. She carried the dirty sheets down to the laundry room and dropped them on the floor by the washing machine before going back upstairs to shower. After dressing in black skinny jeans and a white camisole under a black cardigan, she made her way downstairs to eat the breakfast Cody left out for her, the whole time she was examining the medium sized box on the counter.

"What did you get me, Phil?" She asked herself with a small smile, moving so that she was sitting on her knees on the stool and lifted the lid, seeing a teddy bear holding a box with an envelope on top that had her name on it in Phil's neat handwriting.

_'My dearest Princess,_

_I hope this makes up for not being able to see each other. I know we agreed on no "expensive" gifts, but what's in a couple dollars, right? Text me, since I've got nothing better to do all day. I miss you, Princess. It's only three more days._

_Much love,  
Your Punk'_

She smiled and folded the note back in the envelope before pulling the box away from the bear and opening it. She knew exactly what she was and how much he had spent, because she'd been talking about buying it for a while. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent him a text like he asked, stupid grin still on her face.

'_Paloma's venezia stella pendant? You're too good to me, Phil.'_

_'You've only been dropping hints like crazy, Ariana. I trust you like your gifts?'_

_'I love them, Phil.'_

_'I love you, Ariana. How'd you sleep?'_ She bit her lip, unsure of how to answer that question. She didn't want to be truthful and make him feel bad about wanting to keep her safe, but she didn't want to lie and make it seem like she didn't need him.

'_Alright. Not as well as I do with you, though.'_

Phil sighed as he read the text, not at all pleased with what he had to do to keep her safe.

"What's up, man?" Colt asked and Phil shook his head. "I know you better than you probably know yourself. I know that you're hurting, Punk, but you're going to keep hurting until you tell somebody about it."

"I've got the hots for Ariana DiBiase."

"Tell me something I don't know. It was so totally obvious last night. She has the hots for you, too."

"What makes you think that?" Phil asked, interested smirk on his face.

"The way you two were ogling each other all night, the flirtatious banter, the teasing-"

"I get it." Phil cut him off and Colt grinned.

"Sure, she's dating Cody Rhodes, but there's nothing saying that she wouldn't bang you on the side."

"I'm not going to ask her to be unfaithful to Cody."

"Just a suggestion. You need to get laid, man." Colt mumbled as he left Phil's office and the tattooed man sighed, running a hand down his face.

_I don't need to get laid. I need to see Ariana._ He thought to himself, looking at the picture of them that was his phone wallpaper.

* * *

"So why are you all miserable, now? Didn't you go see Phil today? Why aren't you there with him?" Cody asked when he came home to Ariana making dinner.

"I didn't go see Phil today and I'm not with him now because he's trying to keep me safe. From what, I dunno. So I thought I'd make you dinner." She stated simply and Cody kissed her head as he loosened his tie. "Why were you wearing a tie?" She asked, smacking his hand when he tried grabbing a plate.

"I had a meeting with a client today."

"Sometimes I forget that you're a lawyer." She admitted with a laugh and he chuckled as he sat down at the table.

"I know. I was thinking that since I've met Phil, maybe you could meet Layla and her son?" He offered as she brought him his plate. "Only if you wanted to, of course. I know how you are about meeting new people." He added, seeing the look of uncertainty cross her face.

"Are you sure she doesn't hate me?" Ariana asked and Cody sighed as she sat down across from him at their small dinner table.

"How many times have you saved my life?"

"About three."

"I've told her about every time, and she's grateful. You keep our relationship possible, Ari. This is really good, by the way."

"Thank you, darling. But I'd love to meet Layla and her son. Maybe we can go on a double date once Phil gets everything figured out?"

"Sounds good. So you've been playing happy homemaker all day?"

"I've been playing concerned homemaker all day."

"Did Phil get you that necklace?" He asked and she nodded. The conversation flowed naturally, they were best friends so it should. Until both of their phones rang and both answered.

"Hey, Lay."

"Punkers." Both had a smile until they heard what their actual significant others needed them for.

"Of course, honey. I'm on my way." Cody hung up, while Ariana was still listening to Phil ramble on. "Ari, I'll be at the hospital." She nodded and waved him off, still focusing on Phil.

_"...I need to see you, Ari. I thought I could do this, but I really can't. I thought I was strong enough to do this, but I'm not."_

"I'm going to text you an address, and you're going to meet me there, okay?"

_"Okay, thank you. I love you."_

"I love you, too, Phil."

* * *

**I've conquered writers block...kinda. Haha I know Phil was kinda OOC at the end, but I've got a plan. review review review Please and thank you. **


	9. Reunited

A bar? She wanted to meet at a bar? Not just any bar, but a biker bar? This wasn't proper Princess etiquette. This wasn't where _his_ Princess hung out. There was no way.

"Get in the car." He heard her voice call behind him and turned to see her black Mercedes, the passenger's window was rolled down and she was leaning over the center console.

"Do you always wear sunglasses at night?" He teased as he got in the car and she rolled up the window.

"I don't always tape over my car's plates, ether. Did you drive here?" She asked, taking off the sunglasses and he smiled, loving her bright blue eyes.

"Nope. I had Colt drop me off."

"You're coming home with me, then."

"Ari, it's not safe there." She objected and she shook her head.

"Not the apartment. The house Cody and I have. He's with Layla at the hospital, so we'll be okay." He nodded and she smiled. "I've missed you. It hasn't even been a day, but I'm-"

"I know, Princess. I've missed you, too. We'll get through this together, because that's what we do."

"We're a team." She agreed with a nod as they entered the nicer part of town. Phil gave a low whistle at the houses they drove by.

"Please tell me your house isn't too flashy."

"Not on the outside, at least." Ariana assured as she pulled up to a gate and punched in a code to open it before pulling into the garage and shutting off the car. They both got out and Ariana took his hand in hers and led him into the kitchen.

"No maids?" Phil asked and Ariana shook her head.

"Cody and I never saw the point, being perfectly honest. Are you hungry?"

"Not for food. I'm hungry for my Princess, though." He mumbled as he pulled her close and started to nip at her neck.

"Upstairs."

"Too far."

"The couch pulls out." She mumbled, allowing him to pick her up and carry her out to the living room.

"I didn't know couches this nice had pullouts." He mused as he set her down and pulled the obvious handle. "It's a trundle?"

"Special order. The Million Dollar Daughter gets what she wants." Ariana stated as she flopped into the bed.

"What does the Million Dollar Daughter want now?" He teased, taking off his shirt and she bit her lip at the sight.

"The infamous CM Punk to make love to her on the special order trundle bed."

"She's definitely getting what she wants now." He assured, getting on the bed so that he hovered over her as he kissed her passionately.

* * *

When Cody brought Layla and her son into the house, he was expecting Ariana to be home. He wasn't expecting to see her and Punk fast asleep on the trundle in the living room covered by only a thin sheet. He wasn't bothered by it though. He was just relived that they didn't have sex in the bed he sleeps in.

"Is that Ariana?" Layla asked, pointing to the couple on the trundle, and Cody nodded.

"Yeah. Let's let them sleep, though." He said softly, continuing to carry the sleeping Scott up the stairs to one of the guest bedrooms, Layla right behind him. "Lord knows they've missed each other."

* * *

Phil woke up and pulled on his jeans, not bothering with his boxers at the moment. He looked back at the sleeping beauty that was Ariana DiBiase and smiled, pushing her hair out of her face. He wasn't sure how she ended up being big spoon, but he wasn't exactly complaining. He liked cuddling with his Princess regardless of their position, especially after six rounds of "I missed you" sex.

"Phil?"

"What do you need, Princess?"

"Your shirt would be cool. A shower would be nice, too."

"Let's go shower, Princess."

* * *

Cody woke up to giggles on the other side of the wall and realized what room that was. Master bathroom. Which meant that Ariana was awake and Phil most likely was, too.

"Shut up, Ari!" He called, knowing that she could hear him.

"Fuck you, Cody!" She called back and he chuckled into his pillow. He was happy to have feisty Ariana back. The day of mopey Ariana was enough to make him want to ensure that Phil never left her. Despite the fact that Phil was making her moan pretty loudly, and it was cutting into his sleep time with Layla, after a long day of work and the added stress of being at the hospital with Layla and Scott. But, being the best friend that he was, he wasn't going to complain about it. He was going to wait until breakfast to rib her about it.


End file.
